


Some day my Princess will come.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Danger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Love at First Sight, Near Death Experiences, Nudity, Rescue, Storms, Tentabulges, Trollian, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eridan Ampora smut fiction.  You befriend a lonely Prince who has recently arrived in the bubbles.  One day, he saves your life and you learn the advantages of having gills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some day my Princess will come.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18 in this fiction regardless of age in original works.

"He looks so sad."

That is what you think to yourself when you see Eridan for the first time. He is sat on a bench, staring at his feet. You had been told everything about him by the other new trolls. How he killed Feferi, nearly killed Kanaya, hurt Sollux and how he planned to betray everyone. Now he was in the bubbles and alone. Cronus was usually the only one to give him the time of day because he felt bad for the guy. Also he hoped for a date out of it but still, it was nice of him. When you saw who could only be the "Nook sniffing bastard" as Karkat referred to him, you didn't feel fear or disgust, you just felt pity.

You raise a hand and nervously wave. He looks up and sees you. He checks behind him to see who you are waving at but sees no one. He looks back at you in surprise. You wave again smiling weakly, nervous that he will be offended by someone with your blood even addressing him. Instead he weakly raises his hand and waves back. 

"Hey Doll there you are! 1 was look1ng everywhere. Are you com1ng? Tav 1s wa1t1ng down at the sh1p..." Rufioh asks as he lands next to you. You had been on your way to go and play fiduspawn when you were stopped in your tracks by the sorry sight. "1'll g1ve you a l1ft..." he says as he picks you up like a kitten and flies off with you before you can say or do anything more. 

Later you are home and checking your messages on Trollian. You have got a few. Some long rambles from Kankri, pictures of lolcats from Meulin, some more topless selfies from Cronus... Oh... This is new....

"CaligulasAquarium has sent you a friend request."

You click "Accept". You never turn down an request. Well, unless it is from that weird uu guy who keeps asking for pictures of you eating too much candy. Almost instantly a message pops up.

CA: hello there i hope you don't mind. i asked cro for your trollian handle

CH: That's okay. As long as you don't ask me to film myself eating a whole bag of jellybeans. Some weirdo asked me to do that a while ago. 

CA: erm no no just thought i wwould say hi so... hi.

CH: Hehe. Hi...

And that is how it started. He was nervous at first but eventually the two of you were typing away. Yes he was snooty and a bit arrogant but he was polite towards you and genuinely wanted to know about you. He seemed so relieved to finally have someone to talk to. He told you everything about how he "fucked up". He still blamed Sollux which you pointed out was unfair but you could see he was just heartbroken and lonely. He reminded you of Cronus when you first arrived - desperate for any love or affection and angry at the universe. You got Cronus to turn his ways just by being his friend. Maybe you could help Eridan too. 

You begin to hang out with Eridan daily. He follows you around as you run errands. You find it amusing that a High blood prince helps you to carry the laundry outside and bake cookies. To your happy surprise, he is also willing to play all of your card games. He is a fast learner and a worthy opponent. You still always beat him because there isn't a game involving cards you could lose but he came seriously close a bunch of times. He tries to give you gifts of beautiful trinkets and charms but you insist he doesn't have to buy your friendship. You even help him pen heartfelt apology letters to Feferi, Kanaya, and Karkat. Sollux, he still throws things at the wall when he hears his name. That one may take some time but you will get him to see sense eventually. 

One day, you are out on your own when the bubble around you starts to shift. Before, it was a beautiful summer's day but now it has suddenly changed into a terrible storm. You decide to head home but the wind and rain is making it impossible to see where you are going. You stumble about trying to get to some sort of cover. You think you hear your name but it could just be the wind. You hear a cracking noise and look up. A tree branch has snapped and is coming towards you. You feel something shove you as you fall out of the way. The branch misses you and the weight on top of you moves and picks you up. You realize it's Eridan. He must have seen you wander into the storm bubble and come after you. He staggers towards a light. It appears to be coming from an old abandon pirate ship run aground. He kicks a door open in the side. This ship must be his hive. Safely inside, he places you in a chair. 

"holy fuck _____ are you alright? are you hurt? wwhat wwere you doin out there?" he fussed.

"I'm okay. I'm just in shock that's all." you said, shaking from a combination of anxiety and the cold.

"it's my fault. it wwas my memory you see" He wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, "i wwas feeling pretty loww and i remembered this horrible storm from wwhen I wwas a wwriggler. i looked out of the porthole and i saww you then evverything changed and...OH GOG I'M SO SORRY", he breaks down. 

"Oh Eridan." you whisper, shooshpaping his sobs away, "Please don't blame yourself. Controlling memories here takes a lot of practice. Besides you saved me! Thank you so much!" he raises his head and looks into your eyes. 

"i don't knoww wwhat i'd do wwithout you _____" a violet blush hits his face as he stands and re-composes himself. "you are completely soaked through and frozen. please i can get you a change of clothes. this ship has three ablution blocks so you can take a hot bath or showwer wwhichever you prefer. i wwill need to change myself and then i wwill make us some tea in front of the fireplace" 

You are now in a beautiful bathroom sat in the largest tub you have seen in your life. It is the size of a queen size bed and sunken into the floor. The outside is decorated with purple jewels. A cupboard nearby contains bejewelled bottles filled with oils and perfumes along with some of the softest and fluffest towels you have ever felt. You are sinking into the bubbles and you feel the warmth creeping into your bones. Your arms and legs form little bruises of various colours but you do not care. This is just so amazing. It even comes with a full backrest and pillow so you can really relax. Knowing a Prince certainly has it's perks. 

You are brought out of your dream state by a tap on the door. You figure that there are so many bubbles you could not possibly be indecent so you ask Eridan to come in. He is wearing a purple robe that does nothing to hide his legs. For a skinny guy, he has some amazing calves. He carries another robe, a shirt, some old shorts, and some slippers. He turns bright purple when he sees you.

"oh gog...i didn't realize you wwere still....wwhoops...i just brought...oh fuck", a hand covers his eyes as he turns a rich shade of violet. You giggle.

"It's okay. I think the foam has me covered." you smirk. "Besides, have you never seen a naked human before?"

"NO! i mean.. no i wwouldn't...i mean there is nothin wwrong wwith you...not that I am lookin...oh gog help!" he splutters.

"Didn't you say that you used to be able to see the lives of those four humans in the game?" you ask.

"wwhat has that got to do wwith anythin?" he looks puzzled by your change in the conversation. 

"What I mean is that surely at some point, you must have seen them nude." you say. It is a fair point you thought. It must have been easy to accidentally stumble across a time point when they were undressed. 

"wwell i suppose but then...." the purple tint is spreading to his toes at this point. 

"Then what?" you ask. He takes a deep breath....

"but then they aren't as beautiful as you" he turns to put the clothing on a dresser. Now it is your turn to blush. The Prince who was so sad that day.... That made friends with you, helped you out, played your games, and saved your life just called you, _____, beautiful.

"Eridan?" you move in the water. He sighs still with his back to you. Then he yelps as you grab his ankle and pull him back into the giant bath. A huge splash and a lot of swearing follows. He looks so surprised when he comes up, you are laughing away. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!", tears rolling down your face. He looks at you in shock but then his expression turns to a sly grin. 

"oh you are goin to pay, ____" he smirks. He takes off the soaking wet robe to reveal his is completely naked underneath and moves in so he is practically on top of you. Your face must be a picture. Did the water suddenly get hotter? You take his glasses off before they get steamed up anymore and place them on the side. 

"now I havve the perfect excuse to do this..." he smiles and then he kisses you gently. Your hands brush against his gills as you kiss him back. He groans into the kiss and pulls back. "you have no idea howw long i havve been wwantin to do that. since the first day i saww you i havve been flushed for you. i didn't wwant to say anythin because i didn't wwant to lose the only person wwho givves a fuck about me but noww all i wwant to do is touch evvery inch of you" He leans his forehead against yours. You smile at him. 

"There was me thinking you kiss naked girls in the bath just for the sake of it." you smirk. He chuckles and kisses your neck. His hand wanders over to one of the jewel details adoring the side of the tub. All of a sudden, jets of air shoot through the water turning it into a giant jacuzzi. The bubbles tickle you slightly and it is not unpleasant. 

"do you knoww the benefit of havin gills?" he whispers in your ear. You shake your head suspiciously. "you don't havve to come up for air..." and with that, he moves under the water. You feel a hand stroking your inner thighs asking them to open. A jet of bubbles strokes your opening as you let out a gentle moan. His fingers gently open you and his tongue moves as fluidly as the water around you. One hand stokes your thigh as the other travels out of the water along your stomach and to your breast. Stroking and teasing, he moves in rhythm with the bubbles causing you to come undone. You reach into the water and grip his horns, taking care not to touch his gills so he stays down there. He is so loving as his caresses you like you were a Princess yourself. You cum softly but intensely. He comes up finally, a look of accomplishment on his face. 

"Eridan.....wow...." You are still on high as he kisses up to your breasts. 

"wwhat do humans call pailin wwith someone they are red for?" he asks between kisses. 

"Making love...", you pant, aching to be touched again, "We call it making love." 

"sounds much better" he smirks as he finally slides himself into you. His tentabulge moves in circles inside of you, caressing your inner walls as you let out a gasp.

"Eridan....please....please move!" you beg. He kisses you softly on the lips and starts to thrust his hips. The jets work away against his nook while his bulge works inside of you. 

"i had no idea humans felt so good" he puffs. "i don't think i can last. you are so fuckin incredible" You grab his ass and push him faster and further into you, letting him know you don't care. You want him to cum for you. As he starts to whimper your name, you feel a second orgasm coming on. He fills you with hot seed as he cries out loudly, you biting your lip as you cum with him. 

You are now dried and dressed in the clothing he brought you earlier. You are sat in his arms in front of a roaring fireplace sipping tea. For the first time since he arrived, Eridan finally didn't feel alone. He didn't feel like a villain or a loser or failure. He may have lost Feferi but he had gained a true Princess to stay by his side.


End file.
